In mining equipment, such as mining shovels and excavators, crawler tracks are used for movement of the mining equipment. The crawler track includes individual links, also known as “shoes,” that are coupled together to form an endless articulated track. The track shoes engage the ground and support a row of rollers, which engage the track shoes along a roller path axis as the track is driven. The weight of the mining equipment is borne by the particular track shoes engaged by the rollers. For movement of the mining equipment, heavy loads are transmitted through the rollers to the track shoes, and such loads may wear, deform, or distort the track shoes, particularly around the roller path axis.